This Is Who We Really Are
by LexysK23
Summary: A series of one-shots, each chapter a new moment for Kara. Eighth Moments: Home. Part of the Popcorn Universe. Don't have to read that, but it's another lesson.
1. Pillow Fights

_**Pillow Fights**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
** **Words: 398  
** **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
** **Author's Note: Okay, so this wasn't going to happen. But you guys wanted more. So now, I've started a One-Shots series. They will be short. And it's all Kara/Alex/Danvers moments. If you guys want to read parts, send requests. I don't know when I will update.**

 **I decided to do Pillow Fights, from the moment between Kara and Alex, and Kara threw the pillow at her sister.**

 **And Kara, Melissa Benoist is so adorable. I swear, I just giggle when she laughs.**

 **Story title from Against the Current's "Outsiders."**

 **Updated: November 09, 2015**

* * *

"What?" Kara asked, as she frowned at her newly family. It had been months since she had arrived on Earth. She hadn't seen her cousin since he dropped her off with the Danvers. Alex, who was a year older, had taken to the roll of Kara's Earth Teacher. She had been teaching the thirteen-year-old all about Earth customs, and she had started with popcorn.

"Pillow fight," Alex told her, grinning. Both girls were in their pajamas. Kara had been given her own room, but she enjoyed sleeping in her sister's room.

"We hit each other? With pillows?" Kara asked, as she looked from Alex to the white pillow in her hand. She had never heard of something so weird. She never had _pillow fights_ in Krypton. She never had sleepovers, and she was excited for her first.

Alex nodded. "Look, like this." Alex swung, the pillow hitting Kara's arm. The small girl looked at the pillow, barely feeling it.

"Was it supposed to hurt me?" Kara question, as she grabbed her pillow with both her hands.

"Not really. I guess it's your Kryptonian skin. Guess I'll have to try harder," Alex said, as she gripped the pillow with both arms and swung harder.

"I hit back?"

Alex sighed. "Yes Kara. That is the whole point of this. This is what happens in sleepovers."

Kara looked down at the pillow. She nodded slowly. "Okay then."

Alex grinned and prepared herself to attack. She swung the pillow. Kara swung back. She watched as the pillow connected with Alex's side. The older girl lost her balance from the strength of the impact and fell to her side. She stared up at the girl.

"Oh, I-I didn't, I'm sorry!" Kara exclaimed, dropping her pillow. She placed her hands over her mouth.

Alex started to laugh. She grabbed her pillow, and attacked the unprepared suspect. Kara let out a laugh as she was hit repeatedly by the pillow. She let herself fall back. Alex stood over her, slamming the pillow on Kara's arm.

Alex stopped, and sat back. Both girls laughed and laughed. They sat there, catching their breath.

"Now you know the art of pillow fights."

Kara grinned. "Can we have popcorn?"

Alex nodded her head. She started to get up, when Kara hit her with a pillow. Alex shrieked as Kara hit her with the pillow, not too hard.


	2. Fourth of July

_**Fourth of July**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 609  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Okay, so in Popcorn, some of you guys reviewed about Kara's super hearing. And then I got to thinking about Fourth of July. So here is a chapter on Kara dealing with her super hearing.**

 **Updated: November 15, 2015**

* * *

Alex didn't think she would have to explain it. She was so used to it. She had been through it so many times; she didn't think anything of it.

The day started out so great. They had a barbeque, where the Danvers and Kara spend the evening.

Kara was enjoying her time. It was the first holiday. She ate the steak, she played with the sparks, learned about why it was a holiday.

It was the first pop that got her. The sun was going down, Jeremiah went to get some fireworks, while Eliza started to clean up. Alex was sitting on the ground, ready to see the pretty lights in the sky.

Over the course of days, the yellow sun was slowly affecting Kara. It started with her strength, then the heat vision, (they had to replace the television twice, but that's a story for another time), and Kara even flew.

All her powers didn't come at once. And she had to practice it many times.

But the first pop sounded louder to her. It was like an explosion. Kara froze, her mind going back to Krypton. The planet being destroyed, many explosions were heard.

Alex was the first to notice. She watched as the look of horror appeared on her little sister's face. She could see the small body flinch after every firework.

Alex rushed to her sister. She wrapped her arms around the thirteen year old. She shot her parents a look and walked into the house.

"It's okay," Alex whispered, as she rubbed Kara's arm. Alex smiled, as she looked down, but the smile was wiped off at the tear tracks rolling down the Kryptonian's face.

"It's loud," Kara whispered, as she placed her hands over her ears, wanting to block out the loud explosions.

Alex tried to think of what to say, but she couldn't. When she met Superman, he had his super hearing controlled.

"Not again, please no again," Kara whispered, her eyes gazing over. Alex wondered if the small girl was with her.

She then realized, Kara was thirteen when her planet was destroyed. She probably remembered everything. And the fireworks did sound like explosions, because they were. Alex placed her hands on Kara's cheeks, and made her look at her. She made sure Kara was making eye contact.

"You're okay. This isn't Krypton. The Earth is _not_ in danger. What you are hearing are fireworks, they are to celebrate our independence. You are going to be okay Kara, I promise," Alex whispered, as she pulled Kara to her. "This isn't Krypton. You aren't going to be in danger."

"It's loud Alex," Kara told her, flinching at another firework.

"Listen to my heart Kara, to the beating. Concentrate on my heart. Block everything out," the older girl told her. Kara closed her eyes, as she tried to block the fireworks out.

She concentrated. She could hear Alex's heart. _Thump….Thump….Thump…._

Alex could see Kara calming down. She slumped against her, feeling her body drained.

"Lets go see the fireworks. If it gets too much, just concentrate on the beating of my heart. It that doesn't help, mom and dad will help you. Okay?"

Kara looked up, her eyes filled with fear, tear tracks running down her face. Alex stood up to get a wet towel. She returned to clean her sister's face.

"Trust me Kara. I'm your big sister, and I'll always protect you," Alex told her, putting the towel on the side and grabbing the Kryptonian's hand.

Kara nodded, letting her sister pull her away. She knew that she would be protected. She could trust her. She was going to be okay.

* * *

 **Okay, so chapter two. I was gong to have Kara deal with her birth mother, and missing her. But then I thought about Mother's Day. So it's going to be a Eliza/Kara chapter. And by extend, Laura. Hope you guys enjoyed. Review, favorite, follow, and leave requests if you guys want. Until next time.**


	3. Mother's Day

_**Mother's Day**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 462  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Okay, story three. Now I have four requests. All by different Guests. But I can't wait to write them. I'll get to them soon. Maybe tomorrow? Anyways, Happy Thanksgivings to my readers who live in the US!**

 **Updated: November 26, 2015**

* * *

Kara sat down in the middle of the field. That was how Eliza found her. Kara was staring at nothing. Eliza knew what was wrong. It was Mother's Day. And Kara 's own mother had died.

"You okay there?" Eliza asked, sitting down next to Kara. The thirteen year old looked up at her foster mother.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking here," Kara whispered, as she hugged her legs closer to her body.

"About what?" Eliza asked, wanting to know more about Kara.

"Nothing."

Eliza sighed. Kara hadn't talked to her or Jeremiah since she arrived on Earth. She had spent a lot of her time with Alex. And as much as she liked that Kara was talking to someone, she wished it was an adult, herself to me more specific.

"You can talk to me, you know," Eliza told the alien.

"Okay."

"Is it because of the day?"

Kara turned to Eliza, a frown on her face. "What?"

"It is because it's Mother's Day? Is that why you are out here?"

Kara's eyes filled with tears. She closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying. She was trying to make herself strong.

Eliza moved so she was closer to Kara. "Hey, it's okay. You can miss your mom."

Kara's walls broke. She let out a sob, which was followed by another one. She was soon crying. Eliza reached over and hugged her tight.

"Sh, it's okay. It's going to be okay," Eliza whispered, as she stroked the Kryptonian's hair.

Kara shook her head. "I miss her. I miss my mom."

"I know sweetie. It's okay to miss your mom. Your family, your home. I would be worried if you didn't. Kara, your parents were in your life for so long. You lived with them. It isn't like your cousin. He never knew them. He never knew how it felt to be on Krypton, like you do."

Kara wiped her eyes. "I just wish she could be here. She could give me one last hug," Kara whispered.

Eliza placed her lips on Kara's head. "She would be proud of you. You are strong Kara. You are stronger than you know. You're mother knew that. She knew that one day, you would change the world. You are better than you think. Just know, whenever you are missing your mother, I am here. You can talk to me about her, about your father, about your friends and home whenever you want. I'm here for you Kara, never forget that."

Kara hesitantly, moved her arms around her foster mother, and hugged her. She inhaled deeply, feeling the motherly energy. Eliza may not have been her birth mother, but she was a mother, and Kara was grateful for her.

"Thank you," Kara whispered. "Happy Mother's Day."


	4. First Christmas

_**First Christmas**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 449  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Okay, so this was suppose to be about her first flight. But it's Christmas, so I wrote this instead. Hope you guys enjoy this. Merry Christmas you guys.**

 **Updated: December 25, 2015**

* * *

Kara was excited. It was her first Christmas. The holiday was weird to her. They were celebrating the birth of a baby by giving each other presents? And what about the jolly man who would climb down chimneys? But needless to say, she was excited. How could she not? Everyone around her was excited. They were always smiling, and decorating. She couldn't do anything. But that didn't mean her foster family let her watch.

"Christmas is about family. You are around your loved ones. It's a special day," Eliza told her, rubbing her back.

They would explain what meant what, and why they were doing it. She helped Eliza and Alex make cookies for Santa Claus. She was told that he loved cookies, and he would get hungry while he traveled. She nodded, as if she understood about it. But then, Santa traveled all around the world, and he was bound to get tired.

It was December 24th. And Kara couldn't keep still. She kept looking at the clock, as she waited for it to hit twelve. She wanted to catch this Santa Claus. She wanted to meet him, and thank him. She shook her head, as she started to feel sleepy. She couldn't get sleepy, not yet.

The door started to fade away, as her eyes closed. She was soon asleep.

 **XxX**

Kara shot up, as she realized that she missed Santa. She ran to the living room, to see a pile of gifts that weren't there before. She looked to see the cookies were gone, and the glass of milk was empty. Her eyes widened, as she looked at Alex. "He's real."

Eliza looked to her husband, who had his arm wrapped around her. She kissed his cheek and watched as Kara looked through the present. (She had just discovered her X-Ray vision. Luckily, they knew about lead, and used it to make sure Kara _had_ to open her presents.)

She stopped, when she saw a present from Kal-El. It was small, the size of her palm. She looked at her foster family, and notice that they were watching her. She slowly opened her first present. It was a box. She opened the box, to a gold necklace with the family crest on it. She gently touched it.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to wear it out in the open. No one could know she was related to the great _Superman_. But she would always cherish it.

"Merry Christmas Kara," Alex whispered, as she pushed her presents towards the young girl. Kara looked at them, and smiled. She looked to the family.

It was her first Christmas and one she was never going to forget.


	5. Fly High

_**First Flight**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 423  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Chapter five. Here you guys go. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. Enjoy. Requested chapter. By guest.**

 **Updated: January 23, 2016**

* * *

She knew about flight. She had seen her cousin do it, and she wanted to do it too. She wanted to fly, feel the air through her face. The only problem, she didn't know where to start.

Kara stood up, on top of a rock. She inhaled a deep breath, before jumping. She didn't get any air. All she did was crash onto the ground.

"Kara!" Alex shouted, as she ran towards her adopted sister. Jeremiah and Eliza walked behind them.

"I'm fine," Kara said, as she pushed herself up and dusted herself off. She looked at her foster family.

"What are you doing?" Jeremiah asked, raising his eyebrow at Kara. He knew the young girl would be interested in her powers. Kara had found out about some of her other powers, more specifically her heat vision and her strength. She especially loved her speed when she played with Alex.

The thirteen-year-old girl grinned, innocently. "I just wanted to see if I could fly like Kal-El."

Alex giggled, shaking her head.

"Mrs. Danvers, how did Kal-El learn to fly?"

Eliza let out a small laugh. "Kara, how many times do we have to tell you to call us Eliza and Jeremiah. You're family now."

Kara grinned and looked from one adult to another. "Fly?"

Jeremiah laughed, and shook his head. "C'mon Kara, let's go," he said as he patted to the rock. Kara climbed back on and looked down to her foster father.

"Your cousin spoke to me, about his flying. How it came to him. You are forcing it Kara. It's all that you are thinking about. But that's how it works. Believe in your abilities Kara. Feel the air in your body. You body is now as light as a feather. You can fly."

Kara had her eyes closed. She did what he told her. She cleared her mind and only thought about flying.

She could feel herself get lighter.

"Kara!" she heard Alex shouted.

Kara's concentration broke, and she fell down. She couldn't stop laughing. "I did it!"

Alex shot forward and wrapped her arms around her younger sister.

Jeremiah leaned down and looked at the Kryptonian. "Your cousin wants you to live a normal life. He wants you to have a childhood. And you won't have that if you get caught. I don't want you flying after dark. And one of us has to be with you, okay?"

Kara nodded, the smile still on her face.

"I can fly," she said, a grin on her face. "This is awesome."


	6. Homesick

_**Homesick**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words: 710  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: Okay, so this was requested by a guest so long ago. I am sorry it took me so long to get to this. Especially after the show had been showing me a lot of stuff I could work with. But better late than never right?**

 **This chapter wasn't all that hard to write. I just put on sad music and wrote. If you guys are wondering what songs I used here they are:**

 **You Are A Memory – Message to Bears  
** **Let It Go (Cover) – Hailee Steinfeld  
** **Cold – Jorge Méndez  
** **So Cold – Ben Cocks**

 **The songs really helped. They put me in a spot, a sad spot. Anyways, enjoy you guys.**

 **Updated: March 17, 2016**

* * *

She hadn't lived in Earth for long. She was still new. Her cousin had dropped her off. He stayed for a day, speaking to her. Kal-El, or _Clark_ , told her that she was going to be fine, and left. She didn't know if she was going to see him again.

Everything about the new planet was weird. She didn't know what to think. And the technology, _god_ the technology was ancient. But there was nothing she could do about it. Kara could only watch. It wasn't like she could go back home.

What home? It was all gone.

Nothing was left, and she was now all-alone in a new planet.

 _ **XxX**_

 _Kara felt her mother hug her. She placed her arms around her daughter. There were explosions around her, as Krypton fell apart._

" _I love you Kara, so much."_

" _Mom! Please, don't let me go!"_

 _Alura shook her head. "This is the only way to protect you." She gently pushed Kara away. She turned and started to walk away, Zor-El at her side._

" _Mom! Mom! Come back!" Kara shouted, as she tried to go after her parents. But she couldn't move. She tried to, but she couldn't. "Mom! Dad! Please come back!"_

" _Goodbye Kara," she heard her mother say._

 _Kara fell to her knees. She couldn't do anything except watch her parents walk away, into the fire._

" _Mom! Please come back! I need you," Kara whispered, as her tears blurred her vision. "Mooo—_

-oom!" Kara shouted, as she sat up. She looked around the room, realizing that she was in the guest bedroom at the Danvers home. She couldn't help but feel her eyes burn. Her small body started to tremble.

The door burst opened. Alex stood there, staring at her. Alex stared at the crying alien.

She heard a door opened and turned. She saw her parents start to walk out. Alex shook her head, telling them that they could go back and she had it handled. Eliza and Jeremiah looked skeptic, but Alex gave them a look. Sighing, they headed back to their room.

Alex walked into Kara's room. She was slow, and cautious. She knew what the girl could do. And as much as she wanted to care for her new foster sister, she didn't want to die.

"Kara?"

The girl in question turned away and wiped her tears. "H-hey."

"Are you okay?" Alex moved to sit on the end of the bed. Kara kept her eyes on the bed, not wanting Alex to see her tears.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Kara, talk to me, please."

Kara didn't say anything. She just balled her fists. She let out a laugh that sounded like a sob. "I-I'm fi—"

"You are not fine," Alex told her, cutting her off.

Kara looked at Alex. Her eyes filled with pain and tears. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She shook her head.

"It's going to be okay," Alex whispered, reaching over to grab Kara's hand.

Kara moved her hand away. She stood up and glared at Alex. "No it's not!" Kara shouted, her small body trembling. "They are all gone! My family is dead! My home is gone! It's not going to be okay! It's _never_ going to be okay!"

Alex watched, as Kara broke down. She quickly stood up and pulled the younger girl in. She held Kara close, as the Kryptonian cried.

"I don't have anything left. I'm alone," Kara cried, as she pressed her face against Alex's shirt.

"Sh," Alex whispered, pulled her into a tight hug. She started to rub Kara's back. "You're not alone Kara. You have your cousin. You have my parents. You have _me_."

Kara cried. "I miss my mom."

"It's going to be okay Kara. I'm here for you. It's okay." Alex closed her eyes, as Kara's cried filled her ears.

She had been jealous of the girl. Of all the attention she was getting. But as they stood there, in the middle of the room, and seeing her, crying and alone, she didn't feel jealous anymore. She felt protective. She was going to protect Kara. She was going to be her big sister.

Kara wrapped her arms around her. "I'm here Kara. And I'm never leaving you," Alex whispered.


	7. Ohana

**_Ohana_**

 **Author: LexysK23** **  
** **Words: 549** **  
** **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.** **  
** **Author's Note: I disappeared. And I'm sorry. Life just got really busy. My grandfather passed away. And I'm graduating, (sort of) from college. So things got really crazy and I'm sorry. But I wrote this, and I'll try to have another one tomorrow. Requested chapter by Guest.**

 **Updated: June 30, 2016**

* * *

Kara was sitting on the couch. She watched as Alex and Eliza got dinner ready. Kara wanted to help, but she didn't how to help with the primitive things. Krypton was different, more advanced. Dinner was made in seconds rather than minutes.

Kara could hear the drizzling outdoors. It was soothing. Rain. That's what Jeremiah told her. They didn't have rain in Krypton. Kara liked it, the rain. She had spent the last few hours in the rain.

Eliza had told her to return in the house. It had been raining harder. The older woman told the Kryptonian to shower and that they were going to watch a movie together. A movie about an alien finding a hole in Earth. When Kara found out about the movie, she begged Alex to let her watch it. It was her seventh time watching it, and she never got bored of it.

Kara was showered and waiting. The television was on, with the menu on. _Lilo & Stitch_. Kara was excited. The cartoon looked so cute.

There was a light flash. Kara shot up, not sure what it was. Then a huge _boom_. Kara screamed and tried to hide.

Eliza and Alex looked over, to see Kara hiding under a table.

Alex walked to the other girl. The small blond girl had tears running down her face.

"Not again," she heard the alien whisper. "Please, not again."

Alex got down onto her knees and looked at the small girl. "Kara?" Alex whispered. She looked back and saw her mother watching. "Kara, it's okay."

"No. It's happening again Alex," Kara told her, her eyes wide.

"Nothing is happening. It's just a thunderstorm. It's okay," Alex said, reaching over to touch her foster sister's hand.

"No. The world is going to end. It's happening again," Kara said, gripping Alex's hand. There was another flash, and a boom that followed. Kara jumped and tightened her grip. The older girl winced, but didn't say anything.

"Kara, we are all safe. C'mon Stitch," Alex said, using Kara's nickname. (Alex was the only one with permission to call her that.)

Kara looked at Alex.

"I wouldn't lie to you. It's okay. It's safe. This is natural. This planet has thunderstorms. The world is not going to end, I promise you," Alex whispered, as she looked into the girl's eyes.

Kara nodded and wiped her eyes. She released Alex's hand. The older girl let out a small breath.

"Ohana Kara. Do you know what that means?"

Kara let out a giggle. "It means family."

"And what does family mean?"

"No one is left behind or forgotten."

Alex grinned. "Good girl. So why don't you go to the couch, while I help mom with dinner, okay?"

Kara nodded and headed to the couch. Alex walked over to the kitchen. Eliza wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"I'm so proud of you," Eliza whispered, kissing her daughter's head.

Alex grinned.

"Hey stupidhead! Hurry!" Kara exclaimed, her eyes glued to the television.

Alex raised her hands. "The movie taught her that!"

Eliza let out a laugh. She told Alex to go with Kara and that she would finish dinner. She watched as Alex walked and sat down on the couch. Kara automatically connected to Alex. They pressed play and the movie started.


	8. Home

_**Home**_

 **Author: LexysK23** **  
** **Words: 548** **  
** **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.** **  
** **Author's Note: Here you guys go. The last one requested. If you guys have anymore to request, I'm all opened. But until then, this story will not be updated unless I think of something. Requested chapter by Guest.**

 **Updated: July 06, 2016**

* * *

Kara hadn't been on Earth for long. She was still learning the English language. Kryptonian were smart, the Danvers were sure Kara was going to catch on quickly.

Kara was like a ghost in the Danvers home. It took coaxing to get her out of places, her room mostly. Everyone could hear her crying in her room, and at night, the cries got louder, but Kara never went to them. Being frozen in the Phantom Zone, she never dealt with her emotions, with the fact that Krypton was destroyed.

Alex knocked on the door. She heard Kara sniffle. Alex heard the footsteps of the Alien girl. Kara opened the door.

"Y-yes?" Kara asked. Alex could hear the broken English. She had been trying to teach Kara English. The Alien was able to understand by context, but at the mometn

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. The older girl really didn't want to like the young girl. She really didn't want to, but the smaller girl was making it really hard.

Kara stared for a while. She slowly nodded. "O-kay."

"Look, why don't you come watch a movie with us?"

Kara stared at Alex. She was studying the older woman. Alex felt uncomfortable.

"I-uh. Okay? N-no thank."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, not sure what else to do.

Kara gave one nod. "Sure."

Alex nodded, slowly. "Okay. We are in the living room if you need us."

Alex left the small girl alone. She head the door close behind her. She just hoped the girl was going to be okay.

XxX

Two hours had passed. Alex decided to check on Kara again. She knocked again. She didn't hear anything. Alex panicked.

She opened the door and rushed inside. She looked around, but the room was empty.

"Kara?" Alex called, but there was no response. "Kara!"

She felt a gust of wind. She looked over to the window, to see it open. "Mom! Dad!"

She ran out of the room.

XxX

Alex found her, not too far from the house. Alex moved slowly, not wanting to scare the girl too much.

"Kara?"

The blonde girl flinched. She looked up at Alex. "Kara, are you okay?"

The girl curled up even more, making herself even smaller. She shook her head. "Go home."

Alex sighed, as she wrapped her arm around her foster sister.

"Oh Kara," Alex whispered.

"Krypton, gone."

Alex pulled Kara closer. She sighed, as she ran her hand through the girl's hair.

"Yes, Krypton is gone. But if you let us, we can be your new home. We can't replace your family or anything, but we can be something new. Let us love you, and show you that you aren't alone, okay?" Alex said. Kara didn't say anything. She just stared at her. Alex sighed. "Right, you don't understand English yet."

"Understand, new home," Kara said, a small smile on her face.

Alex nodded. a small laugh. "Yes, new home."

Alex helped Kara up and they walked back home. Jeremiah and Eliza were standing at the doorway.

"You found her, I'm so glad," Eliza said.

Jeremiah looked at Kara. "You can't run away like that."

Kara ignored him. She just rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm home."

Jeremiah looked at his wife. "Yes you are."


	9. Super

**_Super_**

 **Author: LexysK23** **  
** **Words** : **744** **  
** **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.** **  
** **Author's Note: Here you guys go. Requested chapter by Prankprincess123.**

 **Prankprincess123: Okay, so I put all three together. And instead of a lot of things, I went with one thing. I hope you like it.**

 **All of you, enjoy and send more requests my way. Supergirl has always been my favorite hero for as long as I can remember so I would love to write more about her.**

 **Updated: July 14, 2016**

* * *

Eliza took the girls shopping. Kara was in awe from everything. Alex was walking next to her, on her cellphone. Eliza rolled her eyes. Kara's English had improved so much. She had a grasp of the English language, although there were moments where words just flew over her head. She was working on it.

Eliza picked out a few clothing outfits for the small girl. Kara was just staring, not sure what was happening. She touched one of the sweaters. She was in awe by how soft it was.

"This is so soft," Kara voiced, her voice slightly above a whisper.

Eliza gave the girl a smile, while Alex rolled her eyes.

"We never had anything this soft on Krypton," Kara said, moving so she could rub the soft material against her cheek.

"Shh," Alex said, looking around, making sure no one had heard Kara.

Kara looked disappointed. Eliza knew why. Kara had bonded with Alex quickly. Kara felt safe with the older girl, but Alex started to pull away. She was cold towards Kara, and the younger girl didn't know why.

Eliza decided to get the smile back on the girl's face. She gave her a small smile. "Let's go see the toys."

Kara nodded, as she followed Eliza. They went to Toys R' Us. Eliza then told Kara that she could have any toy she wanted. Kara went to look through all the toys that were at the store. Eliza and Alex followed behind, the latter still on their phone.

Kara ended up in the superhero section. She could see the Batman and Superman toys. She was in utter awe by all that she saw.

Kara looked over to see her foster mother standing behind her. "It's Kal-El."

Eliza let out a small laugh. "It is."

Kara ran to the collection of Superman toys. She grabbed the first one she saw. Superman was posing. It was a plush doll of him. Kara gently touched his cape, before turning to Eliza. "I want this one!"

"Are you sure? We haven't seen everything here."

"I want this one. I'm sure." Kara hugged the plush. Eliza could feel the joy radiating out of the girl.

Eliza nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Eliza followed behind. The three females walked towards the cashier. Eliza could hear Kara whispering things to the plush toy. She saw Kara's feet lift off the ground. Eliza's eyes widened as she tried to look around, not wanting anyone to see it. She saw a camera, but from the angle, Eliza knew they were going to be okay.

"Kara! Get down here," Eliza said, her voice firm, but not angry.

Kara looked down. She flew back onto the ground, a red tint on her cheeks.

"Sorry."

Eliza gave her a small smile. "It's okay. Just try to keep an eye on your powers from now on, okay?"

Kara gave her a nod.

"Can we go now?" Alex asked, her voice laced with boredom.

Eliza rolled her eyes at her daughter and led Kara to the cashier.

Eliza could see Kara's eyes light up. Eliza knew Kara was going to be okay.

XxX

It was her first day at school. And she was so nervous. Earth was still pretty new to her and she was uncomfortable with it.

Eliza and Jeremiah stood in front of her. Kara could see her backpack in Eliza's hand.

"Do I have to go?" Kara asked, her Superman plush toy in her hand.

"Yes. But don't worry, you'll make a lot of new friends and you'll like it," Eliza said. Alex walked into the living room then.

"You aren't taking that with you, right?" Alex asked in a snobbish voice, pointing at the bear in Kara's hand.

Kara looked down, petrified.

Eliza shot her daughter a glare, before turning to the Krytonian.

"It's okay. You can take him. Just leave him in your backpack, okay? If you need him, he'll be in your backpack."

Kara nodded. She hugged the small Superman once, before placing him inside the backpack.

She followed Alex out the door and towards the bus stop. She watched as Alex got in, before following behind. Alex went straight to her friends, leaving Kara alone. The small girl went to the back of the bus. She sat down, feeling alone. She pulled her backpack so it was on her lap. She hugged it, knowing her cousin (or a form of her cousin was there) and she felt better.

* * *

 **So this is the chonological order of the story, because it's not. But if any of you find any continuation mistakes, let me know. Thanks.**

 **TimeLine:  
Home (Chapter 8)  
Homesick (Chapter 6)  
Pillow Fights (Chapter 1)  
Ohana (Chapter 7)  
Fourth of July (Chapter 2)  
Fly High (Chapter 5)  
Mother's Day (Chapter 3)  
Super (Chapter 9)  
First Christmas (Chapter 4)**


	10. Cream of Ice

_**Cream of Ice**_

 **Author: LexysK23  
Words**: **437  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Author's Note: It's been a few months. But here is another one-shot. Requested by BiaZor-El. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Updated: April 06, 2017**

* * *

After the whole popcorn incident, Alex wanted to show Kara everything she could about _treats_ : chocolate, candy, marshmallows, cookies, all sorts of stuff. Chocolate cookies were her favorite. Alex was taking her to an "Ice Cream Parlor." Kara was confused. Why would she want to try cream of ice? That mad no sense. But if Alex said it was good, then Kara was going to trust her.

There was a line when they got there. Alex had a bundle of money, as they stood there, waiting for their turn. Kara didn't know what that would mean, but she was excited to try. Everyone around her seemed to be enjoying their cream of ice.

It wasn't long before they were both got their treats. Once they had paid, Alex grabbed Kara's hand and dragged to a secluded part of the park across the street. When asked, it was because Alex wanted to see Kara's reaction.

Alex started to munch on her cream of ice, while Kara stared at hers. It was cold, not entirely cold, but colder than the other stuff she had tried.

"Bite it or lick it," Alex said, pointing to the melting ice cream.

"O-okay?" Kara said, nodding slightly. She took a quick lick. She tasted the sweetness. It melted against her tongue. She took another lick, and another. She bit into the cone, tasting the waffle. "It's _so_ good."

Alex giggled. "Yeah. It's the best."

Kara quickly devoured it, before pouting. "Can I have another?"

Alex nodded, before handing hers to the other girl. "Have mine."

"B-but—"

"It's fine. Watching your face is treat enough," Alex said, grinning.

"Is that- are you _teasing_ me?" Kara asked, confused. She took the ice cream and ate it.

Alex laughed. "You are something Kara."

"Are you being mean? I- I'm going to- I'm gonna tell Eliza you're being mean," Kara said, frowning.

Alex's eyes widened. "No, she'll give me a lecture. Don't tell her."

Kara nodded. "Buy me more cream of ice and I won't tell her."

The older girl gasped. "Blackmail? Who taught my sweet baby sister blackmail?"

Kara laughed. She didn't know what blackmail was, but if it got her ice cream, she'd use it more.

"Cream of ice please," she said, nodding.

" _Ice Cream_ Kara."

"That's what I said, _Cream of Ice._ "

She heard Alex sigh and shake her head. "You're going to get locked up one day. I mean it. Can't even say ice cream right."

"But you're still getting me some, right?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

Kara jumped up, a grin on her face as she followed Alex. "Yay."

* * *

 **TimeLine:  
Home (Chapter 8)  
Homesick (Chapter 6)  
Pillow Fights (Chapter 1)  
Popcorn (One-Shot)  
Cream of Ice (Chapter 10)  
Ohana (Chapter 7)  
Fourth of July (Chapter 2)  
Fly High (Chapter 5)  
Mother's Day (Chapter 3)  
Super (Chapter 9)  
First Christmas (Chapter 4)**


End file.
